jules_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sim Challenge: Battle of the Exes II
The Sim Challenge: Battle of the Exes II is the twelfth season of the reality show, The Sim Challenge, in which alumni from The Sim World and Fresh Meat competing agaimst each other to win a cash prize. It is a sequel to the fifth season, Battle of the Exes. This season was filmed in Pedasí, Panama , and Ørsta, Norway for the final challenge. This is the second edition in the Exes series. Cast | |} Teams Format Battle of the Exes II follows the same format as the original Battle of the Exes Pre-season romantic backgrounds * Aaron & Michelle: After Aaron broke up with his girlfriend back home on The Sim World: Cancun, the two started a fling with each other. After realizing that they aren't good together, Aaron and Michelle agreed that they would be friends-with-benefits instead. They broke off their friends-with-benefits relationship after Michelle couldn't handle the fact of Aaron hooking up with other girls. * Adam & Dya: When Dya came into the house to replace Jasmine on The Sim World: Moonlight Bay II, she became automatically attracted to Adam. She made it her sole mission to hook up with him. They eventually hooked up in a public bathroom. They continued to hook up, until they had a pregnancy scare. Dya ended up not being pregnant, but she ended her fling with Adam. Working together on Battle of the Seasons II was awkward for them, but they managed to work together. * Brandon & Jenni: The two developed a season-long romance on The Race. They were caught hooking up in the bathroom in the first episode. Jenni was seen running away from the bathroom naked trying to get to her room. They continued their relationship after the show, but Jenni broke up with Brandon after he got arrested for a DUI. Brandon still has feelings for Jenni. * Calvin & Ava: Calvin began a relationship on The Sim World: Cancun after getting to know each other well. However, Calvin stilled had a girlfriend back home. * Cory & Jenna: Jenna was initially attracted to Cory on Battle of the Seasons II, but she didn't try to hook up with him until The Race. Bree Turk was also trying to hook up with him, and they were all caught up in a huge love triangle. It culminated in Cory choosing neither of the girls, leaving Jenna a little heartbroken. * Ethan & Ashley: The two met on Battle of the Seasons II, where Ashley was instantly attracted to Ethan, despite the fact that she had a boyfriend back home. Before she pursued any sort of relationship with Ethan, a teary Ashley called her boyfriend to break it off so she would not be a cheater, and hurt him more once he saw the show. The two were almost inseparable on the show, with Ashley doing anything in his power to keep Ashley's Team Miami safe until they came in last place on that season's fourth mission and were eliminated. Ethan moved to Los Angeles to continue dating Ashley, but he realized they were too different and broke it off and never looked back. Ashley stated that she grew frustrated when Ethan did not return her calls of texts for a year. * Frank & Jasmine: Frank & Jasmine had began a relationship during Rivals II. Jasmine would stay faithful to Frank when she did seasons without him. The two were next seen together on The Race where they were on the same team together. Jasmine feared that a relationship may jeopardize his game, but that turned out not to be true. After winning together, they still continued their relationship, but it started to get rocky. After nearly 4 years of dating, the two broke up because they weren't happy with how their relationship turned out after that season. * Johnny & Dana: The two had a brief dalliance outside of The Sim Challenge. After completing her season of The Sim World: San Diego, Dana developed a fling with Johnny. They tried to make it last, but they didn't work well as a couple. Since their fling ended, they have tried to keep a distance from each other on other challenges. The two started to develop a closer friendship after Dana completed Rivals II. Dana has stated that she can still feel the spark between them on some occasions. * Jordan & Lucy: The two had a short-lived dalliance on Rivals II, but it quickly ended when Jordan was eliminated on the third elimination. During the reunion, it was revealed that Lucy had hooked-up with him again before taping the special. * Luke & Samantha: The two had a one-night fling on Rivals II, and Luke started to develop feelings for her. However, it wasn't the same on the other end. Samantha stated that she regret hooking up with Luke. * Noah & Emma: The two had began a relationship on The Sim World: Miami. They broke up due to Noah hooking up with a man from a local nightclub. Noah then revealed that he was bisexual, and he was closeted for a very long time in his life. This left Emma devasted and heartbroken. * Ricky & Selena: The two had bean a serious relationship on their original season of The Sim World: New York II, and continued it after the show, and their rookie season of Rivals II. Selena was there for Ricky when he got into his altercation with roommate Jason Noorves. However, after some cheating incidents, Selena broke up with Ricky, which was revealed on The Duel. Ricky is still in love with Selena, and he says that he was still going fight for her. Selena, however, showed that she was no longer interested when she hooked up with Cory the first episode of The Duel. * Tyrie & Clarise: The two were season sweethearts on their season of The Sim World: Atlanta and dated, until shocking revelations about Tyrie's past tore their relationship apart. The two had an on-and-off relationship after finishing their season. Game Summary Elimination chart Dome progress ;Competition : The team won the competition. : The team did not win the final challenge. : The team won the "Power Couple" mission and put another team into the Dome. : The team was not selected to go into the Dome. : The team was sent into the Dome and won. : The team was sent into the Dome and lost. : One member was disqualified from the completion due to a physical altercation, so the whole team was eliminated. : The team was removed from the competition due to injury. ; Notes *Prior to the "Dirty Landry" challenge in episode 3, Aaron fell and split his knee open. As a result, he was removed from the game. Due to being his partner, Michelle left as well. *Ricky was removed from the competition in episode 4 due to starting a physical altercation with Frank. Selena was also disqualified from the game due to being his partner. Episodes #"Where Is the Love?" #"Sugar, Honey, and Love" #"Crazy in Love" #"Love Bites" #"Tainted Love" #"As Long As You Love Me" #"Love & War" #"Lovers of the Night" #"The Heart Wants What It Wants" #"Forever Loved" Season Chronology Previous: The Sim Challenge: The Race Next: The Sim Challenge: The Inferno